


Aural

by funeralparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AM I DOING THIS RIGHT OH GOD, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, PLEASE EXCUSE ME IF I FUCK SOMETHING UP, Supernatural AU - Freeform, THIS IS NOT MIBBA I AM SO VERY LOST, ok yeah tags, please let that be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralparty/pseuds/funeralparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU.</p><p>At age eleven, Castiel lost his hearing. He always pressed on in hopes that one day, he'd be able to hear again and find the person the voice in his mind belonged to. Then, at age twenty two, he met that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural

Castiel was eleven when he lost his hearing. He was playing with some of the kids on his street and they dared him to jump from the highest point of the jungle gym. Seems easy, right? Nothing that would cause permanent damage? It would have been so much different if Cas landed in a different way. But when he jumped, his leg had hit the pole he had used to climb up and his body twisted; Cas landed on his head and all he could remember before all was shadows were some kids screaming, some kids laughing, and some little hands grabbing him. Castiel's mom and dad were horrified with the other kids and Cas was in the hospital in the next ten minutes.   
  
 _Head trauma_ was what everyone was saying, _sensorineural hearing loss_. Mr. and Mrs. Novak cried the whole stay, taking in their son's confused expressions, his questions, his own tears when he realized what had happened.   
   
In Cas' own mind, he would have rather been born deaf. Hearing was like an expensive cake he had indulged in, eaten it all up, then was left with nothing but ache for the taste. The worst was when he realized he had forgotten what his parent's sounded like.   
   
Learning sign language was hard. Making friends was hard. Special treatment was hard. School was hard. Being pitied was hard. Living was hard. Everything was hard.   
   
Throughout high school, Cas had one friend; Anna, a girl who was originally assigned to help him around and ended up being the only one who'd even associate with him. But she had other friends, and when they were having fun, Cas was alone. He went to one party with her and had awkwardly followed her the whole night, on the verge of tears the whole time. He was on the outside looking in. While the other boys were putting on football helmets, Castiel was thinking of putting a bullet in the same place. The only thing that stopped him though was the only voice he could reach. The voice in his head that would read his thoughts. From what he could tell, it couldn't be his voice in his head. It was too dark, too rough to match what he believed his voice would sound like. It was like grains of sand, scraping on gravel; still patchy but not threatening. Cas wanted to find who that voice belonged to and damnit, he was going to find them.   
   
Fast forward to now; Cas is twenty two, and it's honestly the worst idea he's ever had. His fingers thump against his leg while he's sitting at the library of his college, waiting for his damn new tutor to arrive. He's fifteen minutes late and that's never a good first impression.   
   
 _'Maybe it's because I'm such a loser,'_ Cas thinks but then he smirks to himself, _'maybe he's the loser. After all, he's tutoring the deaf guy.'_  
   
But then he looks up and sees two tall men heading towards his secluded corner, having a small argument with each other.   
   
"You really need to stop getting yourself in these situations, Dean."   
   
"Yeah, well who said you have to pick me up every time?"   
   
"Uh, you? You specifically asked me to get you. And you made me late."   
   
"Well... you still suck. What are we even doing here anyway?"   
   
"I'm tutoring someone, what did you not understand?"   
   
"I don't understand why you're bringing me."   
   
"Do we really need to go over this again?"   
   
"Hey, do you think this library has any skin mags?"   
   
"Oh, shut up."   
   
They approach the table Cas is sitting at, the taller one smiles while the other looks around, hands in his pockets.   
  
 _'You must be Castiel,'_ Sam signs and Cas nods, signing to call him Cas. _'This is my brother, Dean. I'm Sam.'_  
   
"Dude, you know sign language?" Dean asks, snorting while they sit across the table.   
   
"And what do you know?" Sam shoots back, opening a textbook and trying to find the spot where his bookmark had fallen out.   
   
Cas' eyes shoot to Dean and studies his face, his arms, his hands, pretty much anything he could see. Dean notices and grabs one of Sam's pens and tears the corner of a stray paper, ignoring his brother's annoyances. He scribbles something and hands it to Cas, who's surprised, but happy.   
  
 _'Sorry I'm not helpful, but hi.'_  
   
Cas chuckles and scrawls out a reply, sliding it back to Dean.   
   
 _'Hello Dean. Nice to meet you.'_  
   
 _'Nice to meet you too.'_  
   
And the next hour is filled with stupid notes and Sam teaching Cas what he was unable to pick up during his lectures. And it's when the library is closing for the day that Dean passes one last note.   
   
 _'Here's my number, you should text me. I would say call, but that wouldn't really work. 555-2368.'_  
   
Cas smirks and nods at him before they leave and Cas is left to gather his own shit and take off. And he'll deny if it ever comes up, but he spent the rest of the night thinking about Dean, hiding his face in his pillows and feeling like a complete teenage girl. He Skyped with Anna later that night, asking her was he should do and she told him to play hard to get, to not text him yet. Cas shrugged but decided she was right, seeing as she was a charmer herself.   
   
Two days later for the next tutoring session, Dean is begging to go along with Sam.   
   
"But why?"   
   
"Because I want to."   
   
Sam sighs, "you like him, don't you?"   
   
"What's it to you?"   
   
"Fine, you can tag along. But don't be overkill, or I swear to god, I'll force you into the history section."   
   
So they go meet up with Cas and Dean hasn't done anything, hasn't said anything, since they showed up, leaving Cas worried.   
   
 _'So, do you get it now?'_ Sam signs, explaining the scientific equation for the second time. And no, Cas doesn't get it, but he lies anyway. His focus is more of whether or not he fucked up by listening to Anna. Sam knows he's lying but continues anyway; he'll just go over it again next time. Review never hurt anyone.   
   
About five minutes from the end of the lesson, Dean passes Cas a note saying, _'So, where's your text?'_ and Cas just crumples it up, leaving Dean speechless. But then he pulls out his phone sends a message to Dean saying, _'Here.'_  
   
Now, it's a year later. The day after the second session is when Dean asked Sam to teach him sign language and Sam just shook his head, saying yeah, he would. About a month after that, Sam invited Cas to hang out with them outside of tutoring and Cas ended up meeting their group of friends; Jess, Gabriel, Jo, and Ash. Cas didn't feel so alone anymore. Then a month after that, Dean took Cas out on their first date. And now they're with their friends and Cas' parents in a hospital but this time, for better reasons.   
   
Cas is getting hearing implants.   
   
Usually, the doctor will be the first person they'll hear because they need to preform tests, but Cas had begged for them to let Dean do it, to let Dean be the first voice he hears. With some tears and puppy eyes, he had them convinced. It's a life changing day and he should be able to make it perfect.   
   
Dean is sitting across from his boyfriend and rubbing his knee while the doctor is making sure everything is perfect. On the table, there's a list of words for the tests that Dean is supposed to read off of. Everyone is silent, watching the two of them stare at each other and the doctor gives the okay for Dean to speak. But when he looks down at the paper, he can't, he just can't let these be the first words Cas hears. So instead he looks up into his boyfriend's eyes and says what makes Cas cry and embrace him; what makes him realize the voice in his head is Dean's.   
   
"I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit my first ever Destiel fic. I am nervous as balls. It's hella short but you know, I'm testing the damn waters here. Also, I will love anyone who can tell me where I got Dean's 'number' from. (Hint: Ghoooooosts.)


End file.
